


To Distract

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Derek Hale is a Tease, Double Drabble, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hello there!Today's little drabble is different than anything I've written. Kind of. It has some canon in it and I don't write canon. So, yeah, that's why.Anywho!AJennogave a prompt from discord. It was basically to have an extended/altered canon Sterek scene.This is what I came up with.Enjoy!





	To Distract

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Today's little drabble is different than anything I've written. Kind of. It has some canon in it and I don't write canon. So, yeah, that's why.
> 
> Anywho! [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno) gave a prompt from discord. It was basically to have an extended/altered canon Sterek scene.
> 
> This is what I came up with.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What's your plan?” Stiles asked, completely over the whole ridiculous moment.

Derek glanced away, then looked back to him with a semi-confident expression. “To distract her.”

Feeling suddenly playful and risky, he responded, “Uh huh. How? By punching her in the face?” A soft grunt left his lips as he made his best scary face.

Derek let out a brief haughty laugh, then became completely serious once more. “By talking to her.”

“Okay, alright. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?” The older man stared out the windshield, glanced up slightly in thought, then sighed and turned to Stiles. Stiles met his gaze, waiting. He started to open his mouth to give his best sarcastic response when suddenly the werewolf was kissing him.

Derek nibbled his bottom lip, turning his head slightly to get a better angle. Stiles, still struggling to fully respond, parted his lips and Derek's tongue dove inside. The young man's eyes rolled back into his head as the werewolf licked the inside of his mouth, as though trying to taste every part of it.

All too soon, Derek pulled away and leaned back in his seat, giving him an expectant look.

Stiles blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to suggest a prompt or just say hi, stop by my [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com).


End file.
